The proposed research involves the study of cavitation near moving prosthetic surfaces. Hydrodynamic studies will be performed in order to establish the operating conditions under which cavitation occurs. Next, blood studies will be conducted in order to assess blood trauma associated with cavitation. Finally, design and operational requirements for avoiding cavitation (and thus excessive blood trauma) will be determined for moving prosthetic surfaces such as those associated with blood pumps and prosthetic valves.